Succubus Blues
by Thecrasy
Summary: Stiles est attaqué par une succube qui, dans le feu de la bataille, le mord. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme réagit à la morsure. Mal. Que pourra faire Derek pour le sauver ? Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est une réponse à un prompt de Bruniblondi qui voulait que Stiles se fasse mordre par une succube, et qu'il réagisse à cette morsure.

J'espère que le traitement que j'ai fait de ce prompt te plaira Mag !

Merci beaucoup à Erika Keysie et à Maly Winchester pour la correction. Toute faute restante est à moi, j'ai la sale habitude de repasser un peu derrière...

Merci également à Orange-Sanguine, amie et supportrice, je ne pourrais pas écrire autant sans ton soutien.

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le scénario.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« J'ai... Derek, j'ai un problème. »

Derek soupira en maintenant le téléphone contre son oreille. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour l'appeler à trois heures et demie du matin. Et en général, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il grogna pour indiquer au jeune homme de continuer.

« La succube... Elle m'a attaqué. »

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, Derek avait sauté de son lit, enfilé une veste par-dessus son torse nu et était en train de déverrouiller la portière de sa Camaro. Il lança un « J'arrive ! » dans le combiné avant de raccrocher et de prendre la direction de la maison du jeune humain de la meute. Il lui fallait normalement douze minutes pour faire le trajet. Il le fit en huit. Il retrouva Stiles assis en pyjama dans son lit, les genoux remontés sous le menton et les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il avait un miroir posé devant lui, et la chambre empestait le sexe, la peur et le sang.

« Derek ! Tu es pieds nus. »

Stiles se déroula, et le loup-garou découvrit une tache de sang sur le T-shirt du jeune hyperactif. En une seconde, il fut agenouillé devant l'adolescent et l'examina rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir, et une marque de morsure décorait l'endroit où sa nuque rejoignait son épaule.

Derek se sentit gronder. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Quand il parla, les yeux de Stiles semblèrent s'éclaircir. Il posa son regard sur le visage du loup et gloussa. « Tu es pieds nus, et tu as une trace d'oreiller sur la joue. T'es adorable. Un adorable garou. Un adogarou. Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant. D'accord, Adogarou ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Stiles ne savait pas se taire, et partait toujours dans des divagations où lui seul voyait le lien, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi... aussi à côté de la plaque. Le loup posa une main sur son épaule non blessée et serra un peu, essayant de donner à Stiles une sensation à laquelle se raccrocher. Cela sembla marcher, au moins en partie, et le regard de Stiles tomba sur la main de Derek.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le loup sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Ce n'était pas bon. Il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son angoisse et prit une voix douce. Enfin, une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

« Tu m'as appelé. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dit que la succube t'avait attaqué. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« La succube ? » Stiles secoua légèrement la tête avant de continuer. « La succube, oui, je me souviens. Je dormais, et j'ai fait un rêve. Il y avait cette femme. Très belle, très sexy et très... entreprenante. Au début ça allait, mais après le rêve a commencé à changer, et j'étais mal à l'aise, comme si je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourtant, je suis un adolescent normal de dix-huit ans, j'aurais dû adorer ce genre de rêves, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'en faisais. Mais la femme a commencé à s'énerver et à dire que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et là elle a commencé à changer, elle avait des cornes et des ailes et ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient tout blancs. Et elle s'est penchée sur moi et j'ai eu mal à mon épaule et ça m'a réveillé. Elle était là, et j'avais une marque de morsure sur l'épaule. Je me suis rappelé de ce que Deaton nous avait dit et je savais que la succube était à Beacon Hills du coup j'avais toujours un miroir à côté de mon lit. Je veux dire, on sait jamais, hein, on n'est jamais trop prudent, même si je pensais pas qu'elle viendrait pour moi. Je veux dire, je pensais qu'elle serait venue voir quelqu'un de plus... je sais pas, de plus comme toi. Pas comme moi. » Stiles reprit sa respiration, et continua sur sa lancée. « Non mais c'est vrai, regarde-moi, je suis tout maigre et je suis blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, j'ai des trop grands yeux et des trop grands bras et mes cheveux sont impossibles à coiffer, alors que toi tu ferais bander même le pape ! »

Derek sentit la pointe de ses oreilles rougir. « Stiles ? Concentre-toi. Tu dévies du sujet. » Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction aux paroles du jeune homme. Malheureusement, ils avaient une succube sur les bras.

La créature était arrivée à Beacon Hills deux semaines auparavant, et avait déjà attaqué et tué cinq adolescents. Tous morts de la même manière : une fatigue généralisée du corps qui avait entraîné un arrêt cardiaque. Les cinq étaient vierges, ce qui avait fait râler Stiles. ' _Y'en a marre que ce soit toujours les vierges qui trinquent ! Ils pourraient pas s'en prendre un peu aux gourgandines et autres gigolos ?'_

Les adolescents avaient tous raconté à leurs amis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire des rêves érotiques d'une intensité peu commune, et s'étaient vantés de se réveiller plus satisfaits que jamais. Tous avaient fait les mêmes rêves. Et tous avaient décrit la même femme. La police n'avait pas pris ça en compte, mais la meute avait décidé d'enquêter. Cela paraissait être leur rayon. Ils avaient ainsi découvert l'existence des succubes. Heureusement, ces créatures étaient courantes, et il avait suffi de regarder dans le bestiaire pour trouver comment les tuer.

C'étaient des démons immatériels, qui ne prenaient forme humaine que pour se nourrir. Elles étaient par conséquent fascinées par leur corps charnel, et il suffisait de leur faire croiser le regard de leur reflet dans un miroir pendant qu'elles se nourrissaient pour les enfermer dans ledit miroir. Tel Narcisse tellement captivé par son reflet qu'il finissait par se noyer, l'ennemi des succubes était le miroir. Il suffisait alors de les lier au miroir avec quelques gouttes du sang de leur victime, et tout ce qui arrivait au miroir arrivait à la succube. Pour la tuer, il fallait alors briser le miroir avec une arme en fer trempée dans de l'eau bénite. Deaton leur avait fourni l'eau, et ils avaient tous commencé à garder un miroir à portée de main, au cas où la succube changerait son mode opératoire.

Il semblerait qu'ils avaient eu raison.

Stiles frissonna, et Derek posa sa veste sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme rencogna son visage contre la clavicule du loup et soupira. La température corporelle du plus âgé était élevée, et cette chaleur faisait du bien.

« Je me suis donc réveillé avec une morsure à l'épaule. Elle était magnifique, juste comme dans mon rêve. Et dans mon lit. Totalement nue. Il y avait une femme nue dans mon lit, et j'étais terrifié. Elle était furieuse, elle me demandait pourquoi ça marchait pas et après elle a dit qu'elle allait quand même me tuer, qu'elle aspirerait ma force vitale d'une autre manière. Ça craint, non ? Je veux dire, c'était la première fois qu'une femme s'invitait dans mon lit, et elle a voulu m'assassiner. Super moyen pour mettre dans l'ambiance, je recommande... ça m'a vachement donné envie de recommencer. J'espère vraiment que c'est pas ses techniques de drague habituelles, parce que j'ai pas trop trop voulu la revoir après ça. Elle est pas obligée de prendre autant le rôle de femme fatale au pied de la lettre. Encore, si elle avait parlé de la petite mort, pourquoi pas. Mais je suis à peu près certain qu'elle voulait pas me faire mourir de plaisir. Les crocs en direction de la gorge, c'était un bon indice, quand même. Du coup j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris le miroir sur ma table de nuit et... voilà. J'ai déjà saigné dessus, donc elle est coincée, mais j'ai ni eau bénite, ni fer forgé. »

Pendant de longues secondes, Derek ne dit rien, réfléchissant aux mots de Stiles. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci marmonna paresseusement quelques paroles de satisfaction qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à frotter le dos de l'adolescent avec la main qui était auparavant sur son épaule. Il hésita à arrêter, mais se dit que Stiles devait avoir besoin de tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait dans ce moment difficile.

Et puis, ça le rassurait, lui aussi. L'appel paniqué de Stiles au milieu de la nuit, le fait de le savoir en danger, la vue du sang sur son T-shirt, tout cela avait affolé le loup en lui. Il avait besoin de se rassurer sur l'état de son compagnon de meute, et l'avoir vivant et en bonne santé juste contre son flanc, et donc là où il pouvait le protéger, suffisait à apaiser Derek. Il continua donc ses mouvements sur le dos de l'adolescent.

Stiles finit par s'endormir. Derek nettoya sa blessure qui avait relativement peu saigné, et emporta le miroir avec lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier la succube. Il le mit dans un sac en plastique avant de sortir. Il brisa le miroir dans le coffre de sa Camaro avec l'une des armes qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui au cas où. Il n'eut alors plus qu'à jeter le sac dans une poubelle pour être définitivement débarrassé de la créature. Derek retourna alors dans la chambre de Stiles en passant par la fenêtre. L'adolescent était toujours endormi. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Stiles grommela de contentement et Derek sourit, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le contact des mèches fines entre ses doigts.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard quand Stiles gémit fortement, le corps baigné de sueur. Il avait les sourcils froncés sous la douleur et il bougeait dans son lit pour repousser les draps. Derek posa une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller et écarquilla les yeux. La température corporelle de Stiles dépassait la sienne, et il était déjà très chaud de par sa condition de lycanthrope.

Il secoua Stiles qui se réveilla difficilement. Ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Derek sentit la panique commencer à monter en lui. C'était obligatoirement une réaction à la morsure de la succube. Mais les succubes n'étaient pas venimeuses, et ne pouvaient pas faire du mal avec une simple morsure, comme les loups-garous le pouvaient. Alors pourquoi Stiles réagissait-il comme ça ? C'était de sa faute, pensa Derek. Il aurait dû emmener Stiles voir Deaton dès le début, dès qu'il s'était débarrassé de la créature. Mais Stiles avait eu l'air tellement paisible en s'endormant sous ses doigts, rien ne présageait qu'il aurait cette réaction. Et il avait nettoyé et bandé la blessure. Elle ne semblait pas si grave que ça.

Portant Stiles comme une jeune mariée, Derek se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, pensant distraitement que c'était bien tombé que le shérif ne soit pas à la maison cette nuit-là, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu circuler aussi librement sinon. Il conduisit en direction de la clinique vétérinaire à la vitesse spéciale 'urgences', c'est-à-dire en respectant toutes les limitations. Il n'avait pas le temps de se faire arrêter pour un contrôle, et pour répondre à des questions sur l'état du fils unique du shérif. Surtout vu ses antécédents avec la police...

À six heures et demie, Deaton était dans son cabinet. Il se dépêcha de faire passer les deux hommes dans l'arrière-boutique où Derek allongea Stiles sur l'une des tables métalliques qui s'y trouvaient.

Derek expliqua succinctement la situation à Deaton, ou tout du moins, il répéta ce que Stiles lui avait dit de l'attaque de la succube, ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, à la fois dans le rêve et en réalité. Deaton fronça les sourcils et examina l'épaule de Stiles. Il prit sa température, passa une lumière devant ses yeux, marmonnant dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être des heures à Derek, mais qui n'étaient en réalité que quelques minutes, Deaton se tourna vers le loup-garou.

« Eh bien... Je dois dire que pour une fois, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher, malgré la situation, de ricaner légèrement. Deaton était à court de mots. Ça changeait de d'habitude... C'est vrai que normalement, le vétérinaire préférait parler par énigmes, mais il n'était pas non plus d'une aide phénoménale à chaque fois. Ce n'était que parce que Stiles avait comme manie de lui piquer ses livres qu'ils pouvaient accéder aux ressources de l'homme. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils savaient qu'ils se battaient contre une succube en premier lieu.

Deaton continua. « J'aimerais le garder en observation ici. Le plus important pour le moment est de faire baisser sa température. On dirait que son corps combat la morsure, c'est très étrange. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. Il faudrait que je téléphone à quelques contacts qui pourraient en savoir plus. Je... »

L'ancien émissaire de la meute Hale n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, Derek allait chercher de l'eau froide, des glaçons, et des serviettes pour pouvoir abaisser la température corporelle de Stiles, qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

Ce n'est que vers le début de la soirée que Stiles commença à remuer, sa température revenant à la normale. Immédiatement Derek, qui était en train de lire un livre à deux mètres de lui, se précipita à ses côtés.

« Stiles ! »

« D'rek ? » bredouilla le jeune humain. « Qu's'pass' ? »

Derek ne lui répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à nager dans le soulagement dû au réveil du jeune humain. Ce n'est que quand Stiles lui donna un léger coup de poing sur la cuisse qu'il consentit à lui faire un bref résumé des événements. Stiles fronça de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure du récit, il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien.

Et Derek s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Stiles était faible et tremblant et, même s'il n'avait plus de fièvre, il était quand même recouvert de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et ses yeux papillonnaient. Plusieurs fois, Derek dut répéter la même chose car Stiles perdait le fil et devenait incohérent.

Le jeune humain ferma les yeux à la fin du récit de Derek et tous ses muscles se détendirent, et le loup appela Deaton, paniqué ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais. Deaton le rassura. Cette fois-ci, Stiles était simplement endormi, il ne s'était pas évanoui de nouveau Il était simplement à bout de force après que son corps eut combattu la maladie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que Stiles se réveille, et ils en sauraient plus sur son état à ce moment-là. Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé une fois, même si pas longtemps, et que la fièvre soit tombée étaient de bons signes.

Le vétérinaire précisa également qu'il avait parlé à quelques contacts, et que personne n'avait entendu parler d'une telle réaction à une morsure de succube. Les créatures tuant en aspirant l'énergie vitale de leurs victimes, il était rare qu'elles utilisent les autres armes que la nature avait mis à leur disposition, notamment les crocs.

Derek demanda à Deaton si Stiles devait obligatoirement rester à la clinique, ou s'il pouvait l'emmener dans un endroit plus confortable. Le loup-garou se sentait hors de sa zone de confort, et cela l'angoissait, au vu de l'état de vulnérabilité de Stiles. Derek était assez mature pour ne pas se mentir, et s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était attiré par le jeune humain. Et cela depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se demandait même parfois si son loup intérieur ne l'avait pas choisi comme compagnon potentiel quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois quelques années auparavant.

À l'époque, Derek était occupé à pleurer la mort de sa sœur, et les événements suivants ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de se pencher sur ses sentiments pour le jeune hyperactif, mais ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie plusieurs fois déjà, et depuis que Stiles l'avait soutenu dans deux mètres cinquante d'eau pendant deux heures, Derek avait su qu'il était en train de créer un lien avec lui. Lien qu'il espérait être réciproque.

Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à personne, trop protecteur de ses sentiments. Il redoutait que Stiles le rejette. Pour le moment, personne ne savait rien, et il pouvait apprécier le jeune homme à distance, en sécurité. Si jamais ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux se faisaient connaître, cela changerait forcément ce qu'ils avaient entre eux, et c'était une situation que Derek craignait de voir arriver, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle changerait pour le mieux ou pas.

Et c'était à cause de ces sentiments que Derek voulait ramener Stiles dans son loft, au cœur de son territoire, où il pourrait le protéger efficacement et dans un environnement qui lui était plus que familier.

Dans la journée, il avait appelé le père du jeune humain pour lui expliquer la situation. Le shérif avait manifesté son inquiétude, mais avait convenu que Derek était plus apte à le protéger de menaces surnaturelles que lui, et que Stiles serait donc plus en sécurité avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus. John avait expressément déclaré qu'il avait bien l'intention de surveiller quand même le jeune homme, et Derek s'attendait donc à des visites très fréquentes du shérif dès qu'il le pourrait.

C'est donc en portant Stiles dans ses bras que Derek quitta la clinique vétérinaire. Il installa le jeune homme sur le siège passager de la Camaro et lui attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il faisait attention à tous ses mouvements, veillant à ne pas réveiller l'adolescent. Et s'il profita d'être penché sur lui pour inspirer longuement et se gorger de l'odeur de Stiles, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Stiles se réveilla légèrement dans l'ascenseur pour grommeler quelques mots inintelligibles, et il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Derek en soupirant. Ce dernier se figea. Le souffle léger du jeune humain sur sa gorge le faisait frissonner. Il essaya de chasser les pensées indécentes que cela faisait naître dans son esprit. Pour le moment, Stiles n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'avait pas besoin du désir du loup-garou. Il avait besoin d'aller mieux. Plus tard, quand tout irait bien et que Beacon Hills serait tranquille, peut-être que Derek essaierait de voir si c'était possible de tenter quelque chose avec le jeune homme. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita. Il devait sortir les clés de sa poche pour pouvoir ouvrir, mais Stiles... eh bien, Stiles était un chargement précieux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser par terre comme ça le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire ! Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, résolvant son dilemme.

Il leva les yeux, surpris. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par Stiles qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Isaac était encore au loft. Le jeune homme sortit en réajustant son écharpe, qu'il portait été comme hiver. Selon lui, ça lui faisait un style chic et décontracté. Il avait un sac de sport sur l'épaule.

« Le shérif a appelé Scott, qui m'a appelé pour me raconter. J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu ramener Stiles à la maison. Du coup, je vais aller passer quelques jours chez Scott. Occupe-toi bien de lui ! » Et avec un clin d'œil et un sourire supérieur, Isaac contourna Derek en direction de l'escalier.

Derek cilla, surpris, mais ne commenta pas. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, il n'y avait plus que lui et Stiles maintenant, et celui-ci n'était pas vraiment en état de répondre. L'alpha soupira. Il ne pensait pas avoir à le dire un jour, mais les babillages incessants de Stiles lui manquaient. Il pénétra dans son loft et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Une fois là, il hésita à nouveau. Le canapé, ou le lit ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Le canapé était confortable, mais la meute avait l'habitude de se réunir régulièrement chez lui, et le canapé était saturé de leurs odeurs. Et égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que Stiles prenne l'odeur d'autres personnes que lui. Et penser au jeune homme dans son lit... Même en restant platoniques, ses pensées lui donnaient chaud au cœur. Son lit serait empli de l'odeur de Stiles et quand le jeune homme ne serait plus là, Derek pourrait continuer à se gorger de son odeur. C'était peut-être bizarre comme pensées, mais il était un loup-garou, et l'odeur et les idées d'appartenance étaient très importantes pour lui.

Dans sa chambre, il allongea Stiles sur son lit qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé paniqué. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui enleva aussi son jeans pour lui enfiler un de ses propres pantalons de survêtement. Son T-shirt était assez large pour qu'il ne le gêne pas en dormant. Satisfait de lui, Derek repoussa les cheveux du front de Stiles et rabattit la couverture sur lui avant de repartir en direction de la pièce principale pour préparer le canapé pour lui.

Il était impatient que Stiles se réveille, et ne savait pas vraiment comment agir maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. En dernier recours, il décida de prendre un en-cas. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais ça allait l'occuper, et il pourrait en profiter pour préparer quelque chose pour quand Stiles serait réveillé.

Une fois sa collation avalée, il mit les restes au frigo, et se décida à aller se coucher. Il passa une dernière fois voir Stiles avant ça. Il posa la main sur son front pour vérifier sa température – normale – et alors qu'il allait repartir, il sentit une main agripper son poignet. Stiles ouvrit légèrement les yeux et, d'une voix toute endormie, lui dit :

« D'rek... Reste, s'p'lait... »

Comment résister à cela ? Derek s'allongea donc sur le dos à côté de Stiles. Immédiatement, celui-ci vint se blottir contre son côté, la tête sur sa poitrine et un bras autour de sa taille. Derek ferma les yeux, content et confortable, et l'une de ses mains alla inconsciemment jouer avec les cheveux de Stiles. Il s'endormit très vite, bercé par la respiration régulière de son compagnon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ces dernières semaines avaient été un petit paradis pour Stiles. Depuis l'attaque de la succube et son réveil dans le lit de Derek, le loup-garou et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. C'était comme si une barrière dont ils n'avaient pas conscience s'était levée entre eux deux. Ils devenaient plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre, ils s'envoyaient des SMS, des photos de petites choses qu'ils avaient trouvées amusantes ou étranges et Stiles avait même découvert que Derek avait un compte Facebook qui datait du temps où il habitait à New-York avec Laura. Il était presque vide, seulement quelques photos avec sa sœur, un ou deux statuts quelconques et un lien menant à une réserve œuvrant à la préservation des loups.

Quand Derek avait accepté son invitation sur Facebook, Stiles s'était empressé de remplir son mur en partageant quantités d'informations dessus, que ce soit des tests de personnalité débiles (Dans une autre vie, Derek se serait appelé Régis et apparemment, son animal intérieur était le moineau. Stiles avait hurlé de rire à ce résultat), des quizz musicaux ou télévisuels et, mieux encore, des invitations à pleins de jeux Facebook différents. L'objectif secret de Stiles était de rendre Derek accro à Candy Crush Saga (Spoiler : il était sûr d'avoir réussi. Derek était beaucoup plus sur son téléphone ces temps-ci.)

En résumé, ils étaient en train de devenir de bons amis en plus d'être des alliés. Et Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Ses moments préférés étaient quand toute la meute était réunie dans le loft de Derek pour une soirée ciné, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il adorait voir Érica et Boyd se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi avant de se faire taire mutuellement avec des baisers. Il adorait voir Isaac et Scott se prendre le bec pour savoir si les films de zombies étaient meilleurs que ceux de loups-garous et s'ils devaient plutôt regarder _28 jours plus tard_ ou _Dracula_ (celui avec Gary Oldman). Il adorait voir Lydia en profiter pour mettre un film de sa réserve personnelle (elle les avait obligés à regarder plusieurs fois _N_ _'oublie jamais_ ) avant de retourner s'asseoir avec un air satisfait sur les genoux d'un Jackson blasé. Il adorait voir Peter rester dans la pièce pour travailler sur le bestiaire ou tout autre projet en lançant de temps à autre une remarque sarcastique sur le film.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était l'habitude que Derek était en train de développer de l'attirer contre son flanc, où Stiles se blottissait avec un soupir bienheureux, une main sous le T-shirt de Derek posée sur la peau chaude de son estomac. Derek passait alors un bras autour de ses épaules et le pressait un peu plus contre lui, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur son épaule. Il leur arrivait souvent de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre et de ne se réveillaient que quand les autres partaient. Il sentait que tout allait mieux dans sa vie, et il était comblé.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scott n'était pas toujours le membre le plus brillant de la meute. Il n'était pas le plus doué pour trouver les informations manquantes, ni pour monter les plans. Ça, c'était la spécialité de Stiles. Il n'était pas non plus le plus intelligent, c'était le rôle de Lydia. Allison bottait plus de fesses que lui – elle était magnifique, tout son corps devenait une arme dangereuse et mortelle, comme une déesse descendue des nuages pour exercer sa justice implacable. Scott n'arrêterait jamais de trouver ça fascinant. Derek était l'alpha et il se révélait étonnamment doué dans ce rôle, même s'il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Scott aurait dû s'en douter, on disait souvent que les personnes les plus aptes à exercer le pouvoir étaient celles le voulant le moins. Boyd, Erica et Isaac étaient ses premiers bêtas, il les avait lui-même mordus, et un lien spécial les unissait.

En résumé, Scott n'était ni le plus malin, ni le plus intelligent. Mais il connaissait ses amis. Surtout Stiles, son presque frère. Et les autres ne remarquaient peut-être rien, mais lui, il _voyait._

Il voyait bien que Stiles changeait. Ça avait commencé avec l'attaque de la succube. Scott trouvait ça révélateur que Derek soit la première personne que Stiles ait appelée, qu'il soit la première personne à laquelle il ait pensé. Le jeune homme avait un béguin de la taille de l'iceberg qui avait coulé le Titanic pour Derek. C'était simple. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus ou moins régulièrement, et surtout depuis l'incident de la piscine, Stiles n'avait plus autant parlé de Lydia. Il ne la suivait plus des yeux avec un regard énamouré dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Il ne se demandait plus ce qu'elle faisait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Cela faisait même plusieurs mois que Scott n'avait rien entendu du Plan-sur-quinze-ans-pour-séduire-la-fille-la-plus-formidable-de-l'univers, ou PSQAPSLFLPFDLU pour les intimes. Et même depuis qu'il avait commencé à se rapprocher de la jeune fille, à faire partie de la même meute qu'elle, c'était comme s'il s'en fichait. Il n'avait rien tenté, rien de rien. Il était passé à autre chose. Une chose nommée Derek.

Scott n'était pas certain que Stiles s'en soit rendu compte. Le jeune humain était peut-être plus intelligent et plus malin que lui mais, quand on en venait aux relations amoureuses le concernant, Stiles était plus aveugle que jamais.

Enfin ça, c'était avant l'attaque. Et Scott allait commencer à y penser avec un -a majuscule parce qu'il était persuadé que, quand dans quelques mois ils regarderaient en arrière, cette Attaque aura été le point de départ d'une nouvelle dynamique entre Stiles et Derek.

Et il avait tendance à penser qu'il ne se trompait pas, s'il s'en référait à la manière dont ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Ça n'avait pas été grand-chose, au début. Une main sur le bras pour attirer l'attention, de petites tapes amicales, des contacts anodins mais qui n'étaient pas là avant. Ils ne se touchaient pas forcément constamment, mais c'était flagrant qu'ils avaient en permanence conscience l'un de l'autre et ils bougeaient comme s'ils étaient le centre de gravité l'un de l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scott se demandait si les autres étaient vraiment aveugles, ou s'ils ne disaient rien par respect pour la nouvelle relation naissante. Parce que, bon sang, Stiles était pratiquement assis sur les genoux de Derek pour regarder des films. Et Derek ne le virait pas, non. Loin de là ! Il l'encourageait, le resserrant contre lui quand Stiles se contentait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et les phéromones qu'ils dégageaient... Scott avait l'impression d'être témoin d'une étrange parade nuptiale basée sur les odeurs.

Mais il ne disait rien, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Stiles aussi heureux et confiant avec quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce que pour le toucher. Stiles était quelqu'un de contradictoire sur ce point-là. Il était très tactile avec les autres, il adorait prodiguer des petites caresses réconfortantes, une tape dans le dos en guise de félicitations, une main dans les cheveux pour exprimer son affection, ce genre de petites choses. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ce qu'on le touche et c'était souvent qu'il se tendait quand quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui. Malgré son caractère extraverti et exubérant, Stiles restait quelqu'un de très privé. Cela avait pris quelques années à Scott pour que Stiles soit complètement à l'aise quand Scott réciproquait les contacts. Mais avec Derek... Scott n'avait jamais vu Stiles aussi libre dans les touchers qu'avec Derek.

Scott était heureux pour lui. Et il lui souhaitait que ça dure.

Donc, bien évidemment, cela ne dura pas.

La situation commença à dégénérer quand Derek reçut un coup de téléphone de sa sœur, Cora. La jeune fille était partie vivre au Mexique quelques années plus tôt au lieu de suivre Laura et Derek à New-York. Cela faisait donc longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère, et elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre quelques semaines dans sa meute pour qu'elle puisse lui présenter son fiancé, un jeune loup nommé Miguel. Dire que Stiles avait ricané quand il avait appris ça était un euphémisme. Tous n'avaient pas compris pourquoi mais Scott avait été mis dans la confidence de la blague du cousin Miguel par Stiles, et il eut du mal à s'empêcher de ne pas ricaner avec lui. Derek, voyant que la situation était très calme à Beacon Hills, avait confié la meute à Scott avant d'accepter l'invitation de sa sœur.

Mais cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Derek était parti, et Stiles ne ricanait plus du tout. Il avait l'air sans cesse mélancolique, et il dégageait une odeur de tristesse et de solitude qui déstabilisait Scott et le reste de la meute.

Au début ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas vraiment, Derek manquait à Stiles, c'était normal, ils étaient pratiquement siamois tellement ils passaient de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines. Mais bientôt, Stiles commença à tomber malade. Pas grand-chose en premier lieu. Une plus grande fatigue que d'habitude, et il n'arrivait pas à récupérer entièrement même quand il faisait des nuits complètes. Et ça, ça n'était pas encore trop embêtant, parce que Stiles était habitué à se sentir fatigué après des nuits passées à jouer à Mario Kart avec Scott.

Mais il commença bientôt à se plaindre d'être toujours affamé. Et ce, même après les trois portions de frites, deux hamburgers et la glace qu'il avala sous le regard impressionné des loups. Rapidement, il perdit toute énergie, et il devint de plus en plus difficile pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit sans être immédiatement fatigué. Il perdit ses couleurs en même temps que son appétit. Il se retournait toute la nuit dans son lit – Scott avait pris le parti de dormir près de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et voulait pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Stiles ne faisait qu'appeler Derek dans son sommeil, quand il arrivait à s'endormir.

Stiles ne supporta bientôt plus le contact physique avec les autres membres de la meute. Scott fit l'erreur un soir de toucher Stiles pour le redresser dans son lit afin de l'aider à boire une soupe préparée par sa mère. Stiles hurla et se recula comme s'il s'était brûlé. Scott n'essaya plus de le toucher. Il se contenta de s'inquiéter en silence.

Il se sentait complètement démuni et il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'aider.

Parce que Deaton ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Il se prétendait émissaire honoraire de la meute par égard pour sa relation passée avec Talia, mais il était surtout bon à parler par énigmes et à ne rien faire du tout. Il ne parlait que d'un lien nouveau qu'il fallait assurer, construire, mais refusa d'être plus précis, arguant qu'il y avait certaines choses que la meute devait découvrir seule.

Scott essaya également de prévenir Derek, mais il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas être joint au Mexique. Scott n'avait en outre aucun moyen de contacter la meute de Cora. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de joindre Derek était d'aller à sa rencontre, mais ce n'était pas possible.

La meute se résigna donc à attendre que la situation bouge d'elle-même, au plus grand déplaisir de Scott qui supportait mal de voir son meilleur ami souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir aller au Mexique pour pouvoir ramener Derek par la peau des fesses. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Stiles seul, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter son chevet. Même si ça le faisait hurler de se sentir aussi impuissant.

Scott se décida à réagir une semaine plus tard quand, en arrivant chez Stiles, il trouva celui-ci inconscient à côté de son lit, en sueur et gémissant face contre terre. Paniqué, il retourna Stiles et se figea. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient entièrement blancs et luisaient d'une lueur bleue. Deux petites cornes avaient poussé l'une au-dessus de l'autre sur son front et des veines saillantes étaient apparues sur ses tempes et aux coins de sa bouche. Quand le jeune humain, qui n'avait plus l'air si humain que ça, gémit à nouveau, se hérissant au contact des mains de Scott, le loup-garou remarqua que deux petits crocs de vampire avaient remplacé les canines de Stiles.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Scott pour emmener Stiles chez Deaton, criant et gesticulant que le vétérinaire fasse enfin quelque chose d'utile et découvre ce qui n'allait pas chez Stiles et, surtout, trouve comment le soigner. Scott sentit ses griffes et ses crocs pousser quand Deaton se contenta de tourner autour de Stiles en murmurant des _Intéressant..._ il préféra sortir de la pièce, désireux de ne pas blesser la seule personne susceptible de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il passait le pas de la porte d'entrée quand son téléphone sonna. Il se dépêcha de répondre quand il vit le nom de Derek affiché à l'écran.

« Derek ? Bon sang ça fait des jours qu'on essaie de te joindre ! T'es où ? »

« Devant chez Stiles. Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Une succube est revenue ? Ça empeste la douleur et la succube dans sa chambre. Tu es où toi ? Tu es avec lui ? »

Scott resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu Derek prononcer autant de mots en si peu de temps. Il s'était attendu à entendre l'alpha grogner et gronder quelques phrases avant de raccrocher brutalement, comme il le faisait tout le temps. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à entendre de la panique dans sa voix.

« Ça sent encore la succube chez lui, tu dis ? Derek, je pense que tu devrais venir nous rejoindre chez Deaton, c'est important. C'est à propos de Stiles. »

Scott eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek avait déjà raccroché, et il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant de voir la Camaro apparaître devant lui. Derek ne s'arrêta même pas et passa devant Scott sans un mot, se précipitant dans l'arrière pièce du vétérinaire, passant le comptoir resté ouvert sans un regard pour ses alentours. Scott le suivit de près et fronça les sourcils quand, lorsque Derek entra dans la pièce, Stiles ouvrit les yeux en marmonnant une litanie sans fin de _Derekderekderekfaimderekfaimnourrirderek._

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Derek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miguel était adorable. Gentil, drôle, intelligent et, surtout, il rendait Cora très heureuse. Derek ne se lassait pas de voir sa petite sœur aussi ravie, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire... de sourire, oui ! Quand il voyait Cora prendre une expression rêveuse et amoureuse chaque fois que Miguel entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Il était heureux pour elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'une scène de ce genre.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Stiles, et au fait qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais partager cela avec lui. Déjà, parce que Stiles était trop jeune. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans, et Derek en avait presque vingt-six. Et puis, Stiles était hétéro et avait le plus gros béguin du monde pour Lydia depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'on pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments pour une autre personne.

Et puis, même si Stiles était gay ou bi, rien ne disait qu'il voudrait de Derek. Ce n'était pas automatique, ce n'était pas parce que Stiles était attiré par les garçons qu'il serait forcément attiré par lui.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un gloussement de Cora et soupira. Il se frotta la poitrine, il commençait à ressentir une gêne et un sentiment de manque qu'il ne savait expliquer.

Les jours passèrent sans événement notable au sein de la meute mexicaine, si ce n'était que sa sensation d'inconfort ne cessait de grandir et se transformait peu à peu en pincement, en douleur sourde et constante derrière la nuque. Ce n'était pas extrêmement douloureux, c'était facilement supportable, mais c'était toujours là et ne se faisait pas oublier.

Jusqu'au jour où ce ne fut plus supportable.

Derek était en train de parler base-ball avec Miguel quand une douleur l'envahit tout entier, se concentrant sur sa poitrine. Il s'effondra en haletant, et il eut bientôt douze loups autour de lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait et si il se sentait bien. Il retint la remarque sarcastique qui menaçait de sortir (et nota que Stiles aurait ricané à sa remarque) avant de tenter d'expliquer qu'il ressentait un léger inconfort depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills, inconfort qui s'était changé en légère douleur au fil du temps avant que ça ne le percute de plein fouet ce jour-là.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand Miguel lui dit que c'était ce qu'il ressentait au début avec Cora, quand ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils ne cimentent leur lien de compagnon. C'était difficile au début du lien de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et Cora et Miguel avaient tous les deux ressenti cette sensation de gêne et de douleur sourde quand ils restaient éloignés trop longtemps. Mais le mexicain n'avait jamais vu personne réagir aussi fortement, et cela fit peur à Derek.

Si lui ressentait cette douleur, que se passait-il pour Stiles ?

La meute Juarez ne lui en voulut pas quand il envisagea de partir, au contraire. Cora était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu son frère autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais elle l'encouragea à retourner auprès de Stiles pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il conduisit rapidement, sans faire autant de pauses qu'il aurait dû et, en vingt-cinq heures, se retrouva devant chez Stiles. Pour ne trouver qu'une maison vide. Une chambre empestant l'odeur si spécifique des succubes, mélangée à celle de Stiles. Il sentit la peur et la souffrance et l'incompréhension et cela affola ses sens. La chambre était retournée, comme s'il y avait eu une bataille et il essaya de téléphoner à Stiles. En sortant son portable, il vit qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués de Scott qu'il n'avait pas vus avant, et il ne put s'empêcher de craindre ce que cela voulait dire. Stiles avait-il eu un problème, et Scott avait essayé de le joindre pour avoir son aide ? La connexion passait mal au Mexique avec son opérateur, et il n'avait reçu les notifications des appels qu'en revenant en Californie. Si jamais il y avait eu un problème et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire juste à cause d'un souci d'opérateur, il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir se le pardonner.

Essayant de ne pas sauter trop rapidement à des conclusions alarmistes, il composa le numéro de Stiles, qu'il connaissait par cœur, nota-t-il distraitement.

La sonnerie retentit dans la chambre et Derek trouva le portable du jeune homme sous une pile de vêtements.

Il avait le droit de paniquer maintenant ?

Essayant de garder son calme, il composa un second numéro et, heureusement pour sa santé mentale, Scott répondit rapidement. Mais savoir que Stiles avait des problèmes, que son intuition avait été la bonne, que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était bien due au jeune humain ne l'aida pas à garder son calme.

L'esprit de plus en plus envahi par la peur, il se dépêcha de se rendre chez Deaton, le loup à l'intérieur de lui ne voulant qu'une chose, être auprès du compagnon qu'il avait choisi. Il passa devant Scott sans un regard pour lui, il se sentirait coupable de l'ignorer plus tard, pour le moment il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Quand il passa le comptoir en bois de sorbier l'odeur de Stiles le frappa de plein fouet. L'odeur de succube était toujours présente, mais différente de celle qu'il avait tuée. Elle se mélangeait à l'odeur de Stiles et en faisait ressortir les notes les plus fraîches de la pluie d'été et le loup à l'intérieur de lui gémit, le museau au vent pour capter le plus possible ce délicieux parfum.

Et Derek sut à cet instant, sans aucun doute possible, que Stiles était vraiment son compagnon. Son loup lui criait cet état de fait depuis un certain temps, mais Derek ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il était plus vieux que Stiles, était socialement coincé, ne savait pas comment exprimer ses émotions. Il se sentait morne alors que Stiles éclatait de vie, il se sentait triste quand Stiles ne faisait que sourire, et le jeune humain partirait un jour ou l'autre, il n'était pas destiné à rester à Beacon Hills alors que Derek avait tout qui le retenait ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Mais cette odeur de pluie fraîchement tombée...

Elle se mariait à la perfection avec sa propre odeur de champs moissonnés, et Derek savait ce que cela voulait dire. Les loups-garous trouvaient leur compagnon à l'odeur. Ils étaient attirés par les parfums dégagés par leurs âmes-sœurs, et leurs odeurs respectives se mêlaient pour en créer une nouvelle, propre à eux. Talia et son époux avaient senti l'orange et la menthe poivrée, Scott et Allison la pomme et la cannelle. L'odeur de pin de Cora se mêlait parfaitement à celle de bord de mer de Miguel.

Derek n'avait jamais senti l'odeur de Stiles aussi fortement et il se hâta de franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son compagnon.

Il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte, frappé par l'apparence physique de Stiles.

Les yeux brillants, les cornes, les oreilles effilées, les crocs... Depuis quand Stiles était une succube ? Deaton aurait à répondre à beaucoup de questions. Plus tard. Parce que pour le moment, son compagnon avait posé les yeux sur lui, et il se sentit immédiatement raidir dans son jeans.

Il eut vaguement conscience que Deaton entraînait Scott en direction de la porte en marmonnant quelque chose avant que toute son attention ne se concentre sur le jeune homme sexy allongé sur la table en fer devant lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Stiles sauta de la table, empoigna Derek par son T-shirt en faisant preuve d'une force peu commune et l'attira contre lui pour attaquer sa bouche.

Attaquer était le bon mot. Stiles n'y mit aucune douceur, prenant et conquérant ce qu'il voulait, et ses crocs se cognèrent dans les gencives, les lèvres, la langue de Derek, apportant le goût métallique du sang au baiser.

Surpris, Derek tenta de reculer, mais Stiles fut plus rapide et posa une main sur la nuque du loup-garou, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Derek ne fut alors que trop heureux de se laisser aller au baiser, enivré par l'odeur entêtante de son compagnon.

Bientôt, la main de Stiles quitta sa nuque pour descendre dans son dos, remontant sous son T-shirt. Ses ongles éraflèrent la peau de son dos et Derek gémit. Il avait toujours aimé un peu de douleur dans son plaisir. Ça rendait les choses plus piquantes. Stiles sourit et son autre main alla rejoindre sa jumelle, caressant doucement le creux de ses reins avant de repasser sur son ventre, griffant son estomac.

Les mains de Derek ne restèrent pas immobiles et il les enfouit dans les cheveux de Stiles, repositionnant sa tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Il partit ensuite à la découverte du corps de son futur amant sans cesser de l'embrasser.

La chaleur montait entre eux deux, et Derek craignit de ne pas durer assez longtemps pour passer au menu principal. Il s'éloigna de Stiles, juste assez pour pouvoir parler, et gémit.

« Stiles... Stiles, je... »

« Chuuuuut. » lui intima ce dernier. « J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de faire ça, je ne veux pas arrêter maintenant. Ne me fais pas arrêter maintenant, s'il te plaît. » Le ton du plus jeune était désespéré, comme s'il avait réellement peur que Derek dise qu'il ne voulait plus franchir cette étape avec lui.

Comme si Derek avait la force de volonté d'arrêter... Il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, surtout que Stiles n'était pas dans son état normal, mais le loup à l'intérieur de lui était fou de désir pour son compagnon qui s'offrait à lui, et Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de résister. Stiles était frénétique, ses mains tremblaient presque sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour les maintenir immobiles sur l'estomac de Derek.

Quand celui-ci ne répondit rien, et ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner davantage, Stiles recommença à bouger, déboutonnant le jeans de Derek, sa bouche retrouvant celle du loup. Il descendit la braguette et essaya d'enlever son pantalon, mais il resta bloqué à mi-cuisses. Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et, appuyant Derek contre la table en fer, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, appuyant son visage contre son pubis.

Pendant quelques secondes il resta immobile dans cette position, ses mains sur les hanches de Derek. Le loup sentait la respiration chaude de Stiles sur son membre tendu à travers son boxer, et il frissonna. Sa respiration se coupa quand soudainement, Stiles colla sa bouche contre son érection, apprenant à le connaître à travers le fin tissu du vêtement.

Derek haleta. La bouche de son compagnon n'était même pas en contact direct avec lui, mais il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir ressenti autant de plaisir, et il replongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles, essayant de se stabiliser. Quand le plus jeune utilisa sa langue, il gémit fortement, se moquant totalement qu'on puisse l'entendre. Il ne se concentrait que sur Stiles, qui se mit à gémir aussi. Derek ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer profondément pour se calmer un peu. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine avant d'avoir vraiment commencé.

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, jamais personne n'avait réussi à le mettre dans un tel état en aussi peu de temps. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, c'était Stiles avec lui. Son compagnon. Derek ne se lasserait jamais de penser ces mots et il n'avait qu'une envie, les prononcer à voix haute pour les sentir rouler sur sa langue.

Il sentit ses jambes faiblir quand il sentit les dents de Stiles – heureusement redevenues humaines – contre son membre érigé. Mais le plus jeune avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et, en quelques minutes à peine, Derek se sentit au bord du gouffre. Seules les mains de Stiles sur ses hanches, et sa propre prise sur le rebord de la table lui permirent de rester debout.

Quand les doigts de Stiles remontèrent le long de ses flancs pour venir pincer durement ses tétons, il gémit fortement. Et jouit.

Pendant quelques secondes il resta immobile, sans respirer. Venait-il vraiment de jouir dans son pantalon – enfin, dans son boxer, mais c'était la même chose – comme un jeune adolescent ? Alors que Stiles n'avait même pas été en contact direct avec son érection ?

Apparemment, oui.

Il baissa les yeux vers Stiles, prêt à s'excuser, se doutant déjà des taquineries que le plus jeune devait avoir en réserve pour lui. Mais Stiles était loin d'être moqueur.

C'était même tout le contraire. Il avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui, et Derek aurait pu jurer qu'il ronronnait. Son regard prédateur était fixé sur son boxer, et Derek entendit un faible « À moi » murmuré.

Stiles descendit son boxer, et entreprit de nettoyer le membre de Derek. Avec sa langue. Derek gémit et, s'il ne venait pas de jouir, savait qu'il serait déjà en train de durcir. Il avait rarement vu vision plus érotique que Stiles à genoux devant lui, avalant sa semence avec de petits coups de langue en ayant l'air satisfait du chat qui a mangé le bol de crème.

Quand Stiles eut terminé, il se redressa pour embrasser Derek, et celui-ci put sentir son propre goût sur la langue de son amant. Se sentant particulièrement somnolent, il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Stiles, ferma les yeux une minute, se laissant bercer par les doux ronronnements de son compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le second et dernier chapitre de Succubus Blues. Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir aussi bien accueilli cette petite fiction, merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris, ça m'a juste fait hyper plaisir.

Merci à Erika Keysie et Maly Winchester pour la correction, toute faute restante m'appartient.

Merci également à Orange-Sanguine pour le soutien indéfectible !

Mag, cette fic est pour toi. 

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles se rencogna dans l'oreiller, repu. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la main de Derek, posée sur son estomac, et sourit. Ce rêve était l'un des meilleurs qu'il ait fait depuis longtemps.

Il avait l'habitude de faire des rêves coquins avec son alpha en star principale, mais celui de cette nuit était le meilleur de tous : après la scène du cabinet vétérinaire, Derek l'avait emmené dans son loft, mais n'avait pas pu garder ses mains pour lui et ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour une petite séance de masturbation mutuelle pour faire retomber la pression, et Derek lui avait ensuite retourné la faveur en lui faisant une petite gâterie dans l'ascenseur menant à son loft, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux dans le lit pour un dernier round. Les doigts de Derek à l'intérieur de lui l'avaient fait grimper au septième ciel comme jamais il n'avait réussi tout seul et son orgasme l'avait laissé épuisé.

Repenser à ce rêve lui apporta le sourire aux lèvres et, avec un petit soupir de contentement, il se blottit plus étroitement dans sa couette, doucement bercé par les battements de cœur sous son oreille.

Soudainement, il se figea, les yeux toujours fermés. La main de Derek sur son estomac. Un battement de cœur sous son oreille. D'habitude, quand il se réveillait, il n'avait pas ça. Et Derek était au Mexique. Pas normal.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il posa sa main sur celle sur son estomac et, tâtonnant, remonta. Un bras, une épaule, une joue. Avec de la barbe. Et... Oui, c'était un léger sourire sous ses doigts.

Quand une langue vint taquiner la pulpe de son index, il sursauta et se retourna en même temps, résultant en un mouvement pas synchronisé qui l'envoya par terre.

Un petit rire venant du lit le figea, et il prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Mobilier spartiate, décoration minimaliste, un lit double, Derek dans le lit. Stiles n'était donc pas dans sa chambre. Mais au loft. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude de s'endormir chez lui et de se réveiller chez Derek.

Confus, il suivit la proposition de Derek et remonta sur le lit, s'assit en tailleur et recouvrit sa taille du drap. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Il avait une légère douleur au c... coccyx. Et Derek avait l'air plus détendu que jamais. On aurait dit qu'il avait enfin réussi à attirer quelqu'un dans son lit.

La connexion se fit enfin dans l'esprit de Stiles.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Oh. Mon. _Dieu_ !

IL AVAIT COUCHÉ AVEC DEREK HALE ?

Un nouveau gloussement – un _gloussement,_ bon sang ! - retentit et il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

« Techniquement, on n'a pas encore couché ensemble au sens strict du terme. Mais on peut y remédier... »

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Derek venait-il vraiment de lui proposer ce qu'il pensait ? Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il était assis à côté de Derek, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il était dans le lit du loup. Ça voulait dire que son rêve n'avait pas été un rêve. Ils avaient vraiment fait des trucs sexy ensemble !

Il lutta pour réprimer un grand sourire triomphant. Lui qui craquait sur Derek depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans les bois... Il en avait même oublié Lydia. Oui, il s'en était rendu compte, merci beaucoup, Scott. Le loup-garou l'avait attiré depuis le début, avec ses airs de mauvais garçon et sa veste en cuir. Il avait cette habitude de le plaquer contre les murs qui faisait des choses à la libido de Stiles. Un jour, ils feraient des trucs contre le mur.

Et puis, il avait appris à connaître le loup, et il avait encore plus craqué. Son humour grinçant et pince-sans-rire, sa manière d'exprimer toutes ses émotions avec ses sourcils, ses petites dents de lapin... Comment ne pas craquer ?

Mais Stiles repensa à un détail, et il sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Parce que si son rêve était réel... Il était devenu une succube, lui aussi. Et il avait sauté sur Derek. Il l'avait noyé sous les phéromones. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Derek avait fait des trucs avec lui en premier lieu.

Stiles sentit toutes ses vieilles insécurités remonter à la surface. Plus il y pensait, plus ça devenait logique.

C'était vrai, quoi, quelle autre raison aurait-il eue ? Sexy MacGarou, craquer pour Stiles Je-suis-seulement-humain Stilinski ? Avec le passif amoureux de Derek, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu s'intéresser à Stiles de son plein gré. Ses plus longues relations avaient été Kate Argent et Julia Baccari, une prof d'anglais du lycée. Toutes deux s'étaient certes mal terminées, Kate avec l'incendie de sa maison et le meurtre de sa famille, et Julia quand elle était repartie en Angleterre pour retourner avec son ex-femme Kali. Mais toutes les deux avaient été de vraies badass. Objectivement, si on mettait de côté le fait que Kate était une vraie psychopathe, elle déchirait tout. Elle était forte, indépendante, et bottait les derrières comme personne. Elle était également intelligente, rusée et déterminée. Tout comme Julia. Sa ceinture noire en karaté et sa magie l'avait bien aidé quand elle était restée un moment dans la meute avant son départ.

Deux relations sérieuses. Deux femmes. Deux femmes intelligentes et fortes.

Et Stiles, lui, était quoi ? Le petit humain de la meute. Celui qu'on ne voulait pas forcément au départ, mais qu'on finissait par accepter, à force de le fréquenter. Il était malin, oui, et il était utile à la meute, avec ses plans. Mais Lydia était plus intelligente que lui. Et il était seulement ça. Utile. En tout cas, pour l'alpha. Et il n'était pas un canon de beauté comme les autres mâles de la meute. Il était maigre, avec des membres trop longs et une mauvaise manie de toujours parler avant de penser. En plus, il était un mec. Derek n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les hommes. Une preuve de plus que l'attention du loup pour lui n'était pas naturelle.

Stiles lutta pour garder un visage neutre et ne pas pleurer. Derek n'aurait jamais voulu de lui en temps normal.

Il repensa à ces dernières semaines, et à son rapprochement avec Derek. Mais s'il était une succube, c'était sûrement lié à la morsure qu'il avait subie. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire quelques recherches à ce propos, normalement les morsures de succube ne transformaient pas. La transformation devait avoir commencé à ce moment-là. Et si Derek ne s'était rapproché de lui que parce qu'il émettait des phéromones auxquelles le loup-garou ne pouvait pas résister ? Et si, inconsciemment, poussé par son désir pour l'alpha, Stiles avait empoisonné Derek depuis des semaines ?

C'était logique. Derek et lui n'avaient commencé à se rapprocher qu'après la Morsure.

Stiles pâlit.

Il avait sauté sur Derek. Il l'avait empoisonné pendant des semaines, puis il lui avait sauté dessus. Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé parce qu'il était affecté par les hormones de la succube.

Il était un monstre.

Il avait violé Derek.

Stiles sentit la panique monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait de Kate, qui avait elle aussi utilisé Derek pour parvenir à ses fins ? D'accord, il faisait ça pour survivre, parce qu'il avait besoin de l'énergie sexuelle pour se nourrir, mais il avait quand même agressé Derek sans lui laisser une chance de refuser. En quoi ça le différenciait de Kate, qui elle aussi avait séduit Derek pour ses propres intérêts ?

Il sentit venir le début d'une crise d'angoisse, mais fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par la main de Derek sur l'arrière de sa nuque, et ses doigts qui traçaient des petits motifs abstraits sur le dessus de ses épaules. Il se rendit compte que, pendant qu'il était occupé à paniquer, Derek l'avait pris sur ses genoux, et il avait maintenant la tête contre l'épaule musclée du loup, torse contre torse.

« Quoi que tu sois en train de penser maintenant. Stop. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, dans la plus pure tradition Derek.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense. »

« Tu te blâmes. Tu penses que c'est de ta faute et que tu m'as forcé. Tu penses que nous avons eu du sexe à cause de tes hormones de succube. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Comment... »

Derek soupira et attira Stiles plus près de lui encore.

« Je te connais, Stiles. Je sais comment tu raisonnes. Le sexe que nous avons eu n'a pas été entièrement à cause de tes hormones. J'étais attiré par toi bien avant que tu ne te fasses mordre. Mon loup t'avait choisi bien avant cela. Tes phéromones ont peut-être accéléré les choses entre nous, mais elles ne les ont pas créées. Ton côté succube a peut-être attisé le désir que j'ai pour toi, mais elle n'a pas inventé l'affection ou la tendresse que j'ai à ton égard. C'était là avant. Et je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il te faudra pour le croire. »

Stiles regarda l'alpha, bouche bée. Il ne savait quoi dire. Derek venait de lui faire une déclaration. Une putain de déclaration ! Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

« Wah... Derek, tu sais utiliser tes mots alors ! Je comprends pourquoi tu le fais pas plus souvent, tu aurais tellement de monde accroché à tes chaussures ! »

Derek grogna et la pointe de ses oreilles devint toute rouge.

« Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! » continua Stiles. « Maintenant que je sais que c'est sincère, je vais plus te lâcher. Et on va tout le temps le faire ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« La bête à deux dos ! » explicita Stiles, enthousiaste. Les paroles de Derek l'avaient totalement rassuré. Si tout était sincère et réel, pourquoi ne pas plonger dedans, tête la première ? Il serait un fou de refuser ce que l'alpha lui proposait. « On va faire grincer les ressorts, on va scandaliser les voisins. On va fêter le retour du printemps ! »

« Stiles. Nous sommes en plein été. »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail, mon cher alpha. Je vais définitivement t'escalader comme un arbre. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, tu peux me croire. Je suis un succube en pleine forme, j'ai besoin de sexe maintenant. Encore plus qu'avant. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fois. Dans beaucoup, beaucoup de positions. On devrait commencer maintenant. D'ailleurs, on dit un succube ? Ou bien incube pour un garçon ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis ! Et pourquoi je me suis transformé ? Les succubes sont pas créés par morsure. Du coup forcément ça m'est arrivé à moi. J'étais le dernier humain de la meute. Et Beacon Hills n'aime pas les humains. Je vais dire quoi à mon père ? Et je devrais vraiment apprendre à me taire parce que je commence à pa- »

Derek obéit à Stiles et le fit taire. Avec sa bouche sur la sienne.

C'était leur premier baiser où Stiles n'était pas sous l'emprise frénétique de son côté succube cherchant à se nourrir. Et il comptait bien en profiter !

Il savoura d'abord simplement le contact des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et pleines, la nature lycanthrope de Derek prévenant des petits soucis triviaux comme des lèvres sèches ou des gerçures.

Il rompit le baiser le temps de se réinstaller correctement sur les genoux de Derek. Sa bouche retrouva immédiatement celle du loup. Le contact resta chaste un instant, mais il commença bientôt à bouger, curieux. Quand il sentit la langue de Derek contre sa lèvre inférieure, il émit un léger soupir qui fut avalé par le loup-garou. Celui-ci en profita pour approfondir le baiser, qui n'eut bientôt plus rien de chaste. La chaleur monta rapidement dans le ventre de Stiles et il sentit ses crocs pousser et ses yeux changer de couleur.

Une légère douleur dans le bas de son dos lui fit reculer la tête, rompant ainsi le baiser. Il passa la main dans le creux de ses reins. Et se figea.

« Heu, mec. J'ai une queue. »

« J'avais remarqué, oui. » gronda Derek en soulevant les hanches, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles resta silencieux une seconde, se demandant si Derek avait vraiment fait cette blague très nulle. « Non. Une autre. »

« Hmmmm... » murmura Derek distraitement, essayant de capturer une nouvelle fois la bouche de Stiles avec la sienne. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas faire. Une queue venait de lui pousser, bon sang ! Les crocs, d'accord. Les yeux, okay. Les cornes et les veines, pourquoi pas. Mais une queue ? Une foutue queue ?

Il oublia vite ce _léger_ détail quand Derek posa sa bouche au creux de sa nuque, suçotant et léchant l'endroit où la gorge rejoint l'épaule. Il gémit et pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant plus d'espace au loup. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek, et tira pour le ramener à lui, l'embrassant violemment. Quand il rompit le baiser il gémit à nouveau.

« Derek... Derek, j'ai besoin de toi... »

À ces mots, Derek gronda, un grondement qui résonna jusque dans les os de Stiles. En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, Stiles punaisé par Derek contre le mur. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du loup, ses deux bras passés autour de ses épaules pour plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek, l'attirant à lui pour dévorer sa bouche. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser contre lui, frottant leurs deux érections nues l'une contre l'autre et Stiles émit un bruit, bougeant son bassin pour rencontrer chaque poussée de Derek.

Il sentit les doigts de Derek s'enfoncer dans ses hanches et il gémit. Il aurait des bleus demain pour témoigner de ce moment et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment de délice à l'idée qu'il porterait les marques de Derek. Un sentiment de possessivité l'envahit. Derek était à lui. Ce loup était sien. Plus personne n'aurait le droit de poser les mains sur lui. Si quelqu'un osait poser un doigt sur son loup, ce doigt serait sauvagement arraché.

Poussé par son instinct, par le besoin de marquer son amant à son tour il ouvrit la bouche, dénuda les crocs et les plongea dans la chair de Derek, juste à l'endroit où la nuque rencontre l'épaule.

La tête de Derek retomba dans le creux de son épaule et il haleta, pantelant. Stiles en profita pour inverser leurs positions, le torse de Derek plaqué contre le mur, et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il fit passer ses crocs à l'arrière de la nuque de Derek, doucement, et il sentit celui-ci frissonner. En passant une main devant le corps du loup, il put constater que ce qu'ils faisaient faisait beaucoup d'effet à son alpha. Il ricana.

« Le grand méchant loup aime se sentir pris au piège ? Eh bien, eh bien. Cela ouvre des perspectives très intéressantes... »

Derek grogna et bougea son bassin, demandant implicitement à Stiles de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Le succube laissa échapper un petit rire et se mit à déposer une myriade de baisers sur les épaules, les omoplates, la colonne vertébrale du loup-garou. Sa langue et ses dents se joignirent bientôt à la partie.

Derek sentait des étincelles de plaisir à chaque fois que la bouche de Stiles touchait sa peau. Il pouvait sentir le chemin que le succube empruntait, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir les crocs de Stiles contre sa fesse gauche. Stiles le mordit légèrement, avant de lécher l'endroit incriminé, comme pour se faire pardonner. Il fit pareil de l'autre côté et il posa ses mains, qui étaient parties à l'exploration de son dos et son torse, de chaque côté de son entrée et écarta, exposant son anneau de chair. Quand Derek sentit la langue de Stiles à cet _endroit-là_ , sa respiration se coupa. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais fait ça, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi. Mais il perdit vite la capacité de penser à autre chose que Stiles quand sa langue commença à bouger, caressant son intimité, testant et taquinant, avant d'entrer légèrement.

Stiles répéta ces gestes plusieurs fois, détendant l'entrée de Derek de sa langue avant d'ajouter un doigt. Il n'inséra d'abord que la première phalange et gémit en sentant la chaleur à l'intérieur. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait avec cette chaleur autour de son membre. Mais ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait d'autres plans. Il voulait sentir Derek en lui, il voulait se faire posséder et porter les marques de son alpha pendant des jours. Il voulait le sentir pendant une semaine, il voulait que Derek lui fasse oublier tout le reste. Il enroula sa seconde main autour de l'érection de Derek et son désir ne fit que grandir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait ressentir davantage d'attirance pour le loup, mais les événements actuels étaient en train de lui prouver le contraire. Il avait l'impression que son désir le consumait, il se sentait brûler. Et au vu des bruits de Derek, il ressentait la même chose. Le loup ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger son bassin, se renfonçant une fois dans la main de Stiles, une fois contre ses doigts, comme s'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Stiles accéléra ses mouvements et, dans un grondement sourd, Derek vint, couvrant son estomac et la main de Stiles de sa semence.

Le jeune incube se redressa pour embrasser Derek avant de se diriger vers le lit, se mettant à genoux au milieu des draps, avant de se baisser jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le matelas. Derek grogna à la vue que cela lui offrait. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, il se dirigea vers son amant et se laissa tomber derrière lui, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Quand Derek tendit la main vers la table de nuit dans le but de prendre du lubrifiant et un préservatif, Stiles secoua son bassin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette protection, les loups-garous ne pouvant transmettre ni attraper de maladies.

« Tut tut, grand méchant loup. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Et, de sa main toujours tâchée de la semence de Derek, il entreprit de se préparer. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il était jeune, il était un succube, et il était avec un homme diablement sexy. Il inséra un doigt en lui, puis deux, et, déjà au bord du gouffre, il indiqua à Derek de venir vers lui. Celui-ci se positionna sans attendre derrière le jeune homme et, d'une seule poussée, rentra jusqu'à la garde. Stiles ne savait pas si le fait que Derek soit dur si tôt après son orgasme était dû à sa lycanthropie ou aux hormones qu'il était certain d'émettre, mais il en était très reconnaissant. Derek commença immédiatement à établir un rythme passionné sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Mais Stiles n'en demandait pas moins. Il ne voulait pas de tendresse, pas maintenant. Il voulait que Derek le prenne et le fasse sien, il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il appartenait au loup-garou, et que celui-ci était sien en retour.

Il sentit soudainement Derek haleter et accélérer le rythme encore davantage. Il regarda derrière lui et écarquilla les yeux. Sa queue, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent oubliée, avait décidé de se montrer aventureuse et avait profité de sa noyade dans les vagues de la passion et du désir pour pénétrer Derek. Celui-ci avait les deux mains placées sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçaient fortement dans sa peau. Il avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour gémir ou jurer, perdu dans les sensations que Stiles lui apportait.

La vue fut assez pour Stiles et il gémit, son orgasme l'emportant d'un coup. Il se vida sur les draps de Derek. Celui-ci, sentant les parois de Stiles se refermer et se contracter autour de lui, le suivit bientôt et il jouit en lui, déversant sa semence à l'intérieur de l'incube.

Derek se laissa retomber sur Stiles et celui-ci se retrouva piégé entre le loup et le matelas. Cette place lui convenait parfaitement et il se détendit, profitant de la chaleur du corps au-dessus du sien. Derek rencogna son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, baignant dans la béatitude post-orgasmique.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles rompe le silence. « Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi. J'ai une queue ! »

Derek soupira. Au temps pour son moment de calme post-coïtal. Il se redressa et utilisa un coin du drap pour les nettoyer sommairement.

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir Deaton ? Il aura peut-être quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. »

Avec un soupir las, Stiles acquiesça. Il s'étira paresseusement et, sans se soucier de sa nudité, se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Après ce que Derek et lui venaient de faire, il n'avait plus aucune honte à se retrouver totalement nu devant son amant. Et puis, il était une succube, bon sang ! Ou un incube ? C'était quoi, la différence ? Il devait vraiment penser à demander des détails à Deaton, ça devenait un peu embarrassant de ne pas savoir. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était maintenant une créature sensuelle et sexuelle, alors avoir honte de lui et de son corps ne rimait à rien.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était la succube à l'intérieur de lui qui parlait quand il pensait ça, mais il devait avouer que ça faisait drôlement du bien de ne pas avoir de complexes sur son corps. Changer, et surtout coucher avec Derek, lui avait donné une sacrée dose de confiance en lui.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ne viens pas m'aider à me frotter le dos ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles vit le loup-garou trébucher sur un sol plat.

OoO

Après une douche qui dura encore plus longtemps que prévu – Stiles ne se lassait _vraiment_ pas du corps de Derek – ils se mirent en route pour le cabinet du vétérinaire. Ils trouvèrent Scott et Isaac en train de câliner des chatons sous le regard mystérieux de Deaton. Il n'avait jamais de clients normaux ? Stiles salua les deux loups et se retourna vers l'homme.

« Quoi d'neuf, docteur ? »

Deaton sourit et s'avança vers Stiles.

« Tu m'as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, Stiles. »

L'adolescent sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Derek.

« Ouaip, je suis un incube en pleine santé. Mon alpha prend bien soin de moi ! »

Stiles s'assit sur une des tables métalliques et gloussa quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait dessus la dernière fois. Quand Derek vint poser son bassin sur la table près de lui, il lui fit un sourire et commença à balancer ses jambes. Il reprit la parole.

« Si j'ai bien compris, c'est quand la succube m'a mordu que j'ai commencé à me transformer. Du coup, je suis une succube aussi ? Ou un incube ? C'est quoi la différence entre les deux ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu besoin tout de suite de sauter sur Derek ? Et je croyais que les succubes n'avaient pas de corps ? Qu'elles ne devenaient corporelles que pour se nourrir ? Et pourquoi je me suis transformé en premier lieu, les succubes peuvent pas transformer les humains par morsure normalement, non ? »

Sans paraître déphasé par la salve de questions de Stiles, Deaton attendit tranquillement que l'adolescent se taise pour commencer ses explications.

« Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens croit, il y a bien une différence entre succube et incube, et cela va plus loin qu'une simple différenciation mâle/femelle. Ils sont similaires, car ils ont tous les deux besoin de se nourrir d'énergie sexuelle pour survivre, mais les points communs s'arrêtent ici. La succube est effectivement un démon incorporel, mais c'est toujours une femelle. L'incube peut être mâle ou femelle sans différenciation. Un incube est créé quand le démon que l'on connaît principalement sous le surnom du Diable s'accouple à une sorcière pendant une nuit de Sabbat. L'enfant de la sorcière est alors toujours un incube. Cet enfant reste normal jusqu'à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, où il est pleinement formé. C'est seulement à cet âge-là que son côté surnaturel se réveille et qu'il commence à avoir d'autres... appétits. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Tout ceci est très intéressant, et je comprends mieux, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je me suis transformé en incube ? Je n'ai pas vingt-et-un ans, et ma mère n'était pas une sorcière. »

« Ta mère, non. Le nom de Melinda Warren te dit-il quelque chose ? »

L'adolescent prit le temps de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules.

« Mis à part l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère des sœurs Halliwell, je ne vois pas. »

Deaton surprit Stiles en gloussant légèrement.

« L'Histoire inspire souvent toutes sortes de personnes. Melinda Warren était effectivement une sorcière, l'une des plus puissantes de sa confrérie. Il se raconte qu'après une nuit de Sabbat elle tomba enceinte sans pouvoir expliquer comment. Elle accoucha d'une fille. Un bébé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut vingt-et-un ans. La petite Prudence était en fait une incube. Elle était déjà mariée et avait une fille quand elle le découvrit. Les chasseurs la tuèrent, mais son mari réussit à s'enfuir avec leur fille, et le gène est passé dans la famille. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il existe un gène d'incube qui se transmet de génération en génération ? »

Deaton hocha la tête.

« J'ai retracé la lignée de l'incube jusqu'à une certaine Nadzieja Zurawski, qui est... »

« … ma grand-mère, la mère de ma mère. J'ai le gène ? J'ai une part de l'héritage génétique du Diable en moi ? »

Stiles sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais bon sang, il avait littéralement le diable au corps ! Allait-il mal tourner ? Tuer des gens ? Derek, peut-être ? Oh non, tout sauf ça !

« ...iles. Stiles, écoute-moi. »

La voix de Derek réussit à percer le nuage de panique qui commençait à l'entourer et il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée.

« Respire en même temps que moi. Inspire... Expire. Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Tu ne vas pas tourner mal. Regarde Harry Potter. Il avait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en lui, et il s'en est bien sorti, non ? »

Ces mots surprirent tellement Stiles qu'il parvint à sortir de son état de panique.

« Tu connais Harry Potter ? Tu aimes Harry Potter ? Oh mon dieu, pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? »

Derek sourit.

« J'ai eu un béguin pour Sirius Black pendant un sacré moment quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'arrêtais pas de parler de lui. Et j'ai une période 'QFH'. Que ferait Harry ? Ces livres m'ont beaucoup aidé après le feu. Quand les films passaient au cinéma, j'y traînais Laura et on passait nos après-midi là-bas. Ça me faisait du bien de savoir que, même si on est un orphelin qui a perdu toute sa famille dans une catastrophe horrible, on arrive quand même à être heureux. »

Stiles sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait jamais entendu Derek parler aussi librement de sa famille. Il se tourna et prit le loup dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge.

Un raclement de gorge lui rappela où il était et il tourna la tête vers Deaton, rougissant légèrement.

« Donc, je suis en partie incube. Je me serais quand même transformé sans la morsure, alors ? »

Deaton secoua la tête.

« Non. Au fil des générations, le gène est devenu dormant. Mais quand la succube t'a mordu, le venin que tu as reçu a réactivé ton héritage. Tu as l'air d'avoir formé un lien avec Derek. Tout se serait bien passé si vous n'aviez pas été séparés aussi brutalement quand il est parti au Mexique. Je pense que c'est ce sevrage forcé qui a déclenché ta transformation complète. »

« D'accord. Et je dois m'attendre à quoi pour la suite ? »

« Eh bien, tu vas avoir de plus en plus faim, et donc tu devras trouver plusieurs partenaires réguliers le temps que... »

Deaton n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il fut coupé par un grognement sourd de Derek et un cri outré de Stiles.

« Quoi ? Non, pas question. J'ai Derek, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Je ne _veux_ personne d'autre. Aller voir ailleurs ? Non, aucune chance ! »

Deaton eut un sourire crispé. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la marque de morsure que Derek avait fait à Stiles dans la douche. Il tourna toute son attention sur le loup-garou.

« Stiles est ton... »

« Oui. »

« Hmmmm... » marmonna Deaton en prenant en compte cette nouvelle information. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune incube.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à te réguler et à contrôler tes instincts, ce qui peut prendre plusieurs mois, Derek ne va pas te suffire, même en prenant en compte le lien qui vous unit. Tu vas l'épuiser et, malgré son statut d'alpha, tu vas littéralement le tuer à la tâche, Stiles. »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne _peux_ pas. Pas par manque de volonté, mais parce que c'est physiquement impossible. Sinon, je me serais nourri d'Isaac quand Derek était au Mexique. Mais ça me faisait _mal_ quand ils me touchaient. Alors vous allez devoir nous trouver une solution, Doc', sinon je sais pas comment on va faire. »

Deaton eut l'air de vouloir argumenter pendant un instant, mais il finit par lâcher l'affaire avec un soupir.

« Très bien. J'essaierai de penser à quelque chose. En attendant, essaye la méditation. J'ai un livre dans le fond qui pourrait t'aider. Ça pourrait t'aider à t'apporter le calme et le contrôle dont tu vas avoir besoin. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek savait qu'il avait accepté le côté incube de Stiles un peu trop facilement. Mais il avait pensé le perdre deux fois. Juste après l'attaque de la succube, et pendant son séjour au Mexique. Il ne voulait plus jamais repenser à la douleur qui l'avait pris quand Stiles s'était effondré pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Du coup, il était vraiment reconnaissant que son compagnon aille bien, et s'il était un incube, eh bien, ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Lui était bien un loup-garou, et Stiles n'avait jamais eu l'air dérangé par ce fait. Ce serait alors hypocrite de sa part de commencer à rejeter le jeune homme à cause de cela.

Surtout que Stiles n'avait pas vraiment changé avec la transformation. Il était toujours l'adolescent intelligent, malin, sarcastique et attentionné qu'avant. Il avait toujours son petit côté enfoiré, il s'inquiétait toujours du régime alimentaire de son père, et il était toujours un excellent stratège. Il avait juste gagné de la confiance en lui.

Et un appétit sexuel intense.

Très intense.

Pas que Derek s'en plaigne. L'incube savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et les orgasmes étaient assurés. Jamais il ne se lasserait de la peau de Stiles sous sa langue, ses dents et ses mains. Il adorait les bruits qu'il émettait, la passion dans laquelle il tombait, la manière dont il bougeait, la tendresse ou l'ardeur avec laquelle Stiles le prenait ou se laissait prendre. Rien de ce qu'il avait vécu ne pouvait se comparer à ce qu'il avait avec Stiles. Aucun des coups d'un soir de New-York, pas Kate, ni même Julia.

Mais... c'était intense. Fréquent. Dévastateur.

Et Derek commençait vraiment à comprendre ce que Deaton avait voulu dire quand il avait dit qu'il se tuerait à la tâche.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient rendu visite au vétérinaire et il ne savait pas s'il allait encore tenir plus longtemps. S'il écoutait Stiles, ils y seraient non-stop. Il réussissait parfois à distraire Stiles, mais le jeune incube était quand même très, très, _très_ demandeur.

Un soir, déçu que Derek éprouve quelques difficultés après leurs cinq fois consécutives, Stiles lui avait suggéré de s'aider de Viagra, s'il se faisait trop vieux pour 'la lever'. Malheureusement le métabolisme du lycanthrope assimilait et éliminait trop vite tout ce qui était drogue, médicament ou alcool. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais pris de cuite, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne pourrait jamais planer.

Alors ils devraient trouver une autre solution. Comme la méditation. C'était la suggestion de Deaton, après tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles avait commencé la méditation. Il avait eu du mal à se calmer au début. Son TDAH l'empêchait de pouvoir faire le vide dans son esprit, et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens dès qu'il s'y mettait. Il était distrait par tout et n'importe quoi mais, avec l'aide de Derek, il avait commencé à réussir à entrer dans une sorte de transe qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur lui et son corps.

Cette solution lui avait permis de réguler un peu son appétit, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Derek ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir suivre. Il avait demandé à Peter de regarder dans les livres anciens de la famille Hale qui avaient été conservés dans un coffre en dehors de la propriété, et toutes les sources qu'ils trouvaient étaient unanimes. Un incube devait se lier de manière permanente à son compagnon s'il voulait éviter de le tuer.

En attendant, ils devaient trouver une option plus efficace que la méditation.

Quand, encore une semaine plus tard, ils ne trouvèrent rien et que Derek commençait vraiment à être à bout, il dut penser à reconsidérer l'option de laisser Stiles s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce plan. Il était un incube, d'accord, une créature du sexe, mais il était un incube monogame, merci bien ! Il était fidèle, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs, surtout quand il repensait à la fois où Derek était parti voir Cora et Miguel et que le simple fait que les autres membres de sa meute soient près de lui lui était intolérable. Il savait que c'était parce que son héritage incube était en plein développement et que le lien étrange qu'il avait tissé avec Derek avait interféré et l'avait empêché de se nourrir de n'importe qui. Il savait que théoriquement, coucher avec l'alpha avait stabilisé ses nouveaux gènes et qu'hypothétiquement, il n'était pas obligé de se contenter que de Derek. Mais… Il n'avait à ce moment voulu que de Derek, et cela n'avait pas changé.

Il dut cependant revoir sa position quand les cernes sous les yeux de son alpha ne diminuèrent pas et qu'il commença à perdre du poids. C'était vrai que Stiles y allait peut-être un peu fort. Mais son amant était tellement délicieux, comment pouvait-il résister ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre le temps qu'une autre solution soit proposée.

En discuter avec Derek ne le rendit pas plus sûr de lui. Derek n'avait pas vraiment envie que Stiles voie quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Alors, à la plus grande déception de Stiles, qui comptait un peu sur un refus de son alpha pour pouvoir se dégonfler, Derek lui donna la permission de trouver une autre personne avec qui coucher le temps que les conditions soient réunies pour qu'ils puissent se lier de manière permanente.

La mort dans l'âme, il approcha Peter. Le loup était plongé dans un livre à l'apparence poussiéreuse. Mais quand il fut assez près, Stiles se rendit compte que l'intérieur ne correspondait pas à la couverture. Peter était-il vraiment en train de lire... Closer ?

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Un homme ne peut pas se tenir informé ? »

Stiles ricana.

« C'est sûr que savoir que Lady Gaga a assisté au mariage de sa meilleure amie va nous aider à combattre un darach. Heureusement que tu es là pour nous dire ça ! »

Peter soupira.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas approché pour me parler de mes goûts en matière de littérature. Il n'y a pas d'ennemi à Beacon Hills, donc tu ne viens pas pour mes connaissances. Et j'ai déjà dit à Derek tout ce que je savais à propos des incubes. Alors, Stiles. Que veux-tu ? »

« Je veux coucher avec toi. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire poser son livre à Peter, qui le dévisagea de haut en bas.

« D'accord. »

Stiles cilla.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu as une odeur délicieuse, et j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'un incube était formidable au lit. C'est dans sa nature. Et puis, tu n'as pas si mal grandi, si on est du genre à aimer les maigrichons maladroits. Mais bon, ta vigueur peut se révéler appréciable dans certaines circonstances, je suppose. Donc, on y va ? »

Stiles inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et répondit.

« D'accord. Je te suis. »

Peter posa son livre et tendit la main à Stiles. Celui-ci la prit, ayant l'impression de donner son accord pour quelque chose de terrible. Penser à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Derek allait vraiment à l'encontre de tous ses instincts. Mais c'était pour le bien de l'alpha, c'était une nécessité. Si Stiles ne faisait pas ça, il risquait vraiment de tuer Derek.

Stiles essaya de s'encourager. Objectivement, Peter était sexy. Il était un Hale, il ne pouvait qu'être esthétiquement plaisant. Sa mâchoire volontaire et ses yeux perçants avaient figuré dans quelques rêves de Stiles avant qu'il ne devienne incube, tout comme ses bras puissants, son bassin étroit et ses jambes musclées. Et ces trapèzes... Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Peter, le loup s'assit sur le lit et installa le jeune incube sur ses genoux. Il fit doucement courir ses mains le long des flancs de Stiles et mordilla la ligne de sa mâchoire. Stiles frissonna. Même si ce n'était pas Derek, les sensations étaient toujours agréables. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire, après tout.

Stiles se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Peter. Elles étaient plus fines que celles de Derek, mais tout aussi douces. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès. Peter le lui accorda rapidement, et bientôt leurs deux langues s'entremêlèrent, se battant pour la dominance. Peter n'était peut-être pas un alpha, mais il n'avait aucun mal à garder le contrôle du baiser.

Très vite, cela ne suffit plus à Peter, et il se releva, basculant Stiles sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et ses mains au-dessus de ses épaules. Stiles se redressa et enleva son T-shirt, puis tendit les mains pour faire de même avec Peter.

La bouche du loup trouva immédiatement ses tétons. Il en lécha un, souffla légèrement dessus, le suça, tandis qu'il agaçait l'autre de ses doigts. Stiles gémit, et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules musclées de Peter. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit quand Peter utilisa ses dents et il sentit ses ongles se transformer en griffes. Cela n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à Peter qui gronda quand les griffes s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa peau. Les vibrations dues au grognement du loup-garou se répercutèrent sur les tétons sensibles de Stiles, et il se sentit rapidement à l'étroit dans son jeans. Il repoussa le loup-garou pour défaire sa braguette et enlever son pantalon.

Peter ricana quand il vit le boxer Batman de Stiles, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser la paume de sa main sur l'excitation du plus jeune. Le tissu était humide vers le gland et il gémit en sentant cela sous ses doigts. Stiles grogna et arqua le dos, poussant son bassin contre la main de Peter, cherchant plus de contact. Ses mains glissèrent des épaules de Peter. La droite alla se plonger dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre rejoignit celle de Peter sur son érection encore couverte.

Le loup repoussa sa main, et baissa le boxer de Stiles, juste assez pour que son érection soit libérée. L'odeur de Stiles lui parvint, et il sentit ses yeux changer, devenir bleus. Il se pencha et enfouit son nez dans le pli de la cuisse de Stiles, là où l'odeur était la plus forte.

« Ils avaient raison. Ton odeur est délicieuse. Les phéromones que tu émets... C'est un orgasme olfactif assuré. On pourrait vite devenir accro à ton odeur. Je pourrais vite devenir accro. »

Quand Peter releva la tête, il avait une lueur prédatrice dans le regard et un sentiment de malaise commença à envahir Stiles. Mais il repoussa cette sensation pour se reconcentrer sur la bouche de Peter près de son érection demandeuse.

Il ondula légèrement du bassin, essayant de faire comprendre à Peter qu'il voulait que le loup utilise sa bouche pour autre chose que parler. Peter comprit et répondit à la demande de Stiles en l'avalant jusqu'à la garde. L'incube glapit et releva les hanches, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément.

Mais malgré les sensations agréables, malgré le plaisir qu'il prenait, son sentiment de malaise grandissait de plus en plus. Il essaya de changer de position, espérant faire passer ces émotions négatives. Il repoussa Peter et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Les mains du loup se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins, puis glissèrent pour empoigner ses fesses. Il sentit Peter écarter ses globes de chair, et des doigts inquisiteurs vinrent se poser sur son entrée.

Stiles se redressa rapidement et sortit du lit.

« Non. Je suis désolé, mais je vais pas pouvoir faire ça avec toi. Tu peux partir, s'il te plaît ? »

Peter se releva également et examina Stiles de la tête aux pieds. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puisqu'il se contenta d'émettre un « D'accord. » Sans rien dire de plus, il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce, laissant Stiles sur son lit. Lit qui allait sentir l'incube et le sexe pendant un sacré moment, pensa Peter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait raison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek soupira de soulagement quand il entendit Stiles demander à Peter de quitter la chambre. Il aimait Stiles, vraiment, et voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, même si ça consistait à ce qu'il aille voir d'autres hommes. Même s'il ressentait ça comme un échec dans sa relation avec le jeune incube. Lui, loup-garou alpha, n'arrivait pas à contenter sexuellement son amant au point qu'il était obligé de choisir un autre partenaire. Si ça, ce n'était pas un échec cuisant.

Il savait, rationnellement, que Stiles était à lui, tout comme il était à Stiles. Il savait que le fait qu'il choisisse de coucher avec un autre que lui, de partager ces moments d'intimité avec un autre que son compagnon n'était pas une preuve d'inintérêt, que ce n'était pas la première étape d'une séparation, ni une infidélité. Il savait que Stiles ne faisait que ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre. Mais allez dire ça à son loup...

Alors forcément, savoir que Stiles n'arrivait pas à faire ça avec un autre que lui, ça faisait hurler le loup en lui, fier et impatient de retrouver son compagnon pour lui montrer que si, il pouvait le contenter. Même si ça voulait dire que Stiles et lui allaient en baver le temps de stabiliser leur relation.

Il envoya un SMS à Deaton. Il fallait vraiment que le vétérinaire trouve une solution intermédiaire.

Derek sourit quand il reçut une réponse lui disant que Deaton avait peut-être une piste. Ils avaient juste à passer plus tard dans la journée, le temps que le druide fasse les derniers arrangements. Ça manquait un peu du côté mystérieux habituel de leur allié, mais Derek n'allait pas s'en plaindre, pour une fois que Deaton faisait preuve de clarté. Il y avait des progrès.

Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Peter pour aller récupérer son compagnon. Il avait un incube à nourrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles grimaça en ingurgitant la tisane immonde qu'il devait maintenant boire quotidiennement depuis une semaine. Derek avait vraiment de la chance que ce soit pour lui et qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de boire un mélange d'urine de lama et de calamars bouillis. Ou du polynectar. Il repensa aux principaux ingrédients. La valériane, pour tenir le démon à l'écart. Dans son cas, sa partie incube. L'écorce de saule, anaphrodisiaque, était censée réduire son appétit sexuel. L'aubépine, symbole de la Vierge, représentait la pureté. Tout pour contrer son côté décadent, donc. Stiles était tout à fait pour. C'était une idée formidable. Dommage que le goût soit aussi affreux. Pourquoi les potions magiques – de la tisane, Stiles. Pas de la potion magique. - avaient-elles toutes aussi mauvais goût ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas être... à la framboise, par exemple ? Ou mieux, parfum curly fries. Là, il se porterait volontaire pour en boire tout un chaudron. Mais dans le cas actuel, une tasse matin et soir, c'était déjà bien trop.

Enfin, si tout allait bien, c'était sa dernière tasse. Demain, les conditions seraient réunies pour le rituel qui le lierait à Derek, et qui lierait Derek à lui. La lune serait dans sa bonne phase, les runes qu'ils avaient à dessiner sur l'autre étaient mémorisées, et Deaton avait enfin fini de préparer l'encre qui serait utilisée. Demain, il pourrait sauter sur son amant sans risquer de le tuer. Il pourrait lui faire visiter le septième ciel sans que Derek soit obligé d'y rester. Enfin !

Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa tasse. Plus que la moitié...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin le grand jour. Derek regarda l'heure. Six heures trente. Il avait encore le temps de paresser un peu au lit aux côtés de son compagnon. Derek sourit en rencognant son visage contre l'oreiller. Enfin, aujourd'hui, il allait se lier à Stiles. Il sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Il avait l'impression d'être le premier rôle dans une comédie sentimentale en pensant ça, mais c'était le jour le plus important de sa vie. Et tant pis si ça gâchait son image de mauvais garçon en veste de cuir, il avait le droit d'être heureux, bordel !

Bientôt, onze heures sonnèrent. Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester au lit aussi longtemps. Mais il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, bercé par les sons et l'odeur de Stiles, par sa présence, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner.

« Enfin de retour parmi nous, mon grand ? » demanda Stiles, un sourire dans la voix.

Derek grommela une réponse inintelligible et préféra enfouir son visage dans la gorge de son compagnon en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa taille. Un doigt s'enfonçant dans son oreille à plusieurs reprises lui fit relever la tête.

« C'est pas que je suis contre un petit câlin. J'adore les câlins, je me nourris littéralement de câlins. Mais je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans ce lit avec toi plus longtemps. »

« Tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ? » grogna Derek en déposant de petits baisers mouillés le long de sa mâchoire avant d'emprisonner le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le jeune incube.

« Plus intéressant, non. » répondit Stiles en soupirant d'aise. « Plus urgent, par contre, oui. Vois-tu, très cher loup, j'ai un petit quelque chose qu'on appelle vessie qui est littéralement sur le point d'exploser. Ton coude qui s'enfonce dans mon ventre n'arrange rien. Du coup si tu ne me libères pas très bientôt, la situation risque vite de devenir désagréable. »

Avec une petite grimace de réprobation, Derek relâcha son compagnon. Il était à moitié loup et n'avait par conséquent pas de dégoût particulier envers l'urine mais... pour marquer son territoire seulement. Pas au lit. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'odeur âcre si caractéristique de l'urine imprègne toute sa chambre à coucher, merci bien.

Il s'étira quand il entendit Stiles sortir de la salle de bains et revenir près de lui. Ils passèrent tous les deux la journée ensemble à lézarder et à globalement ne faire que profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ils devaient attendre le crépuscule de la pleine lune et bien que d'habitude, Derek ressente l'appel de l'astre la journée entière, cette fois-ci, il se sentit calme et posé auprès de son compagnon.

Enfin, l'heure arriva.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le loft de Derek, la porte verrouillée et la meute interdite de visite. Cela faisait de toute manière quelques temps que plus personne ne passait à l'improviste, ils avaient été tous au moins une fois témoin de Derek nourrissant Stiles et cela les avait dissuadé de continuer à utiliser les fenêtres plutôt que les portes.

Sauf Erika, qui avait dû être physiquement persuadée par Boyd de ne pas passer exprès à l'improviste mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Derek apporta l'encre qu'ils auraient à utiliser et la déposa sur la table de nuit à côté du lubrifiant. Il prit ensuite la main de Stiles, qui était debout près du lit, et le poussa gentiment à s'installer sur le matelas. Ils étaient assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant et s'étudiant comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés sur le point de coucher ensemble. Finalement, Stiles rompit le silence en gloussant nerveusement.

« J'ai l'impression que ça va être ma première fois. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis nerveux à ce point, on s'est déjà envoyés en l'air des dizaines de fois. »

Derek sourit.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Avant, c'était pour te nourrir. Là on va se lier. »

Stiles se pencha en avant et lui planta un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

« Mais même ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire ! Ça me stresse. »

« Laisse-toi porter par tes instincts. Tout ira bien. »

Derek savait qu'il avait l'air confiant mais, au fond de lui, il était aussi nerveux que Stiles. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

Stiles lui lança un sourire incertain et enleva sa chemise, la laissant tomber par terre à côté du lit. Il ôta ensuite son T-shirt Batman qui alla rejoindre la chemise sur le sol. Derek se hâta de retirer lui aussi son Henley. Il ne put s'empêcher de bomber légèrement le torse au regard toujours aussi émerveillé que la première fois que Stiles posa sur lui.

Stiles déplia ses jambes et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, ses deux mains de chaque côté du bassin de Derek. Il approcha son visage de celui du loup et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'installer sur ses genoux et de glisser une main entre leurs deux corps, posant sa paume sur l'entrejambe de Derek.

Derek rompit le baiser et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait plus que tout envie de laisser Stiles continuer, mais ils avaient une ou deux petites choses à faire avant de pouvoir se laisser aller.

Soupirant, il repoussa légèrement Stiles et indiqua d'un geste du menton l'encre qui les attendait sur la table de nuit. Deaton avait appelé ça de l'encre, mais ce n'était pas liquide, ça avait, comme l'avait si bien indiqué Stiles, la consistance du ketchup. Stiles prit le petit récipient et le posa entre eux deux avant de plonger ses doigts dedans, les ressortant couverts de la mixture. Il posa les doigts sur la poitrine de Derek, au niveau du cœur, et commença à tracer le demi-cercle entourant la rune. Il dessina ensuite les traits droits et les arcs-de-cercle constituant le reste de la rune symbolisant l'union. Derek sentait sa peau chauffer agréablement sous les doigts de Stiles.

Quand ce dernier eut fini, il tendit le bol à Derek qui traça à son tour le symbole sur le cœur de son compagnon. Il eut un sourire en voyant Stiles avoir la chair de poule à son passage. Le plus jeune baissa la tête pour regarder le travail de son loup et, quand il releva le visage, Derek put constater que l'incube avait laissé ressortir ses caractéristiques les moins humaines, et que sa queue ondulait paresseusement derrière lui.

Cette fois, quand Stiles s'avança pour embrasser Derek, celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Il se contenta de rapidement placer le reste de l'encre sur le sol et accueillit l'étreinte de son compagnon avec ardeur. Les baisers devinrent bientôt plus, des mordillements le long d'une mâchoire, des mains baladeuses, une queue curieuse et les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus, Stiles au-dessus de Derek.

Malgré les mains caressant les pectoraux, les bouches venant titiller les tétons, les symboles dessinés ne se déformaient pas, ils restaient tels qu'ils avaient été tracés. Ils se contentaient de chauffer de plus en plus, envoyant des ondes de chaleur dans le corps des deux compagnons.

Derek ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi bien de toute sa vie, cette étreinte était sans aucun doute la plus sensuelle de toutes celles qu'ils avaient partagées. Les mouvements se faisaient doux, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, mais traduisaient toujours un amour sincère et une dévotion absolue. Il ferait tout pour Stiles, et il savait que l'inverse était également vrai. Cette tendresse se traduisait dans leurs gestes, dans leurs baisers, dans leurs caresses.

Le loup-garou se perdait dans un océan de sensations, il n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur. Pour lui n'existaient plus que Stiles et ses sentiments, Stiles et ses gestes, Stiles et... Stiles, tout simplement. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien, que seuls les bruits délicieux de Stiles parvenaient à percer. Sa vision ne se résuma bientôt plus qu'à son compagnon. Il le voyait se déhancher, s'arquer, s'arc-bouter. Il le voyait frissonner, gémir, prendre ce qu'il voulait, et donner plus encore. Bientôt il sentit la chaleur intime de son amant se renfermer autour de lui et le symbole sur sa poitrine chauffa plus fort que jamais. C'était à la limite de la brûlure, mais c'était une brûlure délicieuse, comme s'asseoir juste à côté d'un feu crépitant après avoir passé la journée dans la neige.

Il avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison après des années d'absence. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un foyer. Il avait l'impression d'être complet, enfin.

L'extase le foudroya bientôt et il se déversa au plus profond de son amant, une grande lumière blanche envahissant tout son champ de vision. Il sentit bientôt une chaleur humide sur son estomac et sut que l'incube venait de le rejoindre dans son orgasme.

Stiles s'effondra sur Derek, haletant, et ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un long instant, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Finalement Stiles se releva et se dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de Derek pour se diriger vers la salle de bain à la recherche d'une serviette pour les nettoyer. Après cela, il se réinstalla confortablement aux côtés de son compagnon, et traça de ses doigts le symbole.

La mixture de Deaton avait disparu. Mais pas la rune. Elle était maintenant tatouée sur leur peau. Derek sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Stiles, stoppant ses mouvements. Le bout des doigts du jeune incube le chatouillaient.

Derek ne s'inquiéta pas pour le tatouage. Deaton les avait prévenus que cela allait arriver. La marque s'estomperait dans quelques jours, pour réapparaître quand Stiles se nourrirait à nouveau. Ce serait moins fréquent maintenant, le lien de compagnon étant là pour stabiliser l'énergie et l'appétit de Stiles.

Derek ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Une nouvelle famille, une meute, une ville calme.

Et un compagnon. La seconde moitié de son âme, qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé manquer, avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

Bien évidemment, tout ne serait pas toujours rose. Il savait qu'avec Stiles, les choses seraient parfois difficiles. Le jeune homme était frondeur, têtu, ne savait pas comprendre le non. Et Beacon Hills ne serait pas toujours aussi calme. Un danger surgirait forcément à un moment ou un autre.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment.

Pour le moment, tout était bien.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
